


Touch

by Seiya234



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley
Genre: F/F, Gen, awkward bb doing her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: Felicity can has girlfriend?Or, random awkward Sunday morning moments with your new lover.
Relationships: Felicity Jane Clements/Odette Leliefeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/gifts).



It was a rare morning when Felicity woke up and the sun was not only already up, but the light was shining through the windows in such a way that it had clearly been up for a while. The nature of her job with the Checquy ensured that what days off she was scheduled always had the potential for some disaster to arise, and she herself was not a heavy sleeper.

“Mmf.”

From underneath sun-warmed covers, a blond head popped out and muzzily looked around, before burrowing back under the safety of the duvet. 

The part of Felicity that still, even after everything she had been through in the past few months, wanted to be a part of the Barghests- Old Felicity told her she should really get going on the day.

New Felicity, on the other hand, pointed out that cuddling with a new girlfriend was far more important and so all of Felicity joined Odette under the covers, curling up to be the big spoon to Odette’s little spoon. 

A snore erupted from Odette’s mouth- and wasn’t that funny that someone as effortlessly elegant as Odette was the loudest snorer Felicity had ever met. But that snore was what made Felicity brave enough to begin gently stroking Odette’s skin. 

Her powers did not work on living people, which until she and Odette began drunkenly making out two weeks ago she had always been thankful for.

Now?

Now she wanted to know every part of Odette, even the parts that scared her. 

Especially the parts that scared her. 

Felicity ran her fingers up and down Odette. She ran circles around her forearms, searching for even a tiny divot where Odette’s bone-spurs would come out. She lightly rubbed Odette’s hands in her own knowing the nerves in them were heightened a thousand fold. Her hands drifted down to Odette’s thighs, where she kept her surgical kit.

Felicity knew she wouldn’t find what she was looking for; as a Grafter there would be no trace or evidence of what laid beneath Odette’s surface.

Her hands drifted up to Odette’s hair, and Felicity began to lightly stroke her temples. 

She… she could…

Felicity could take a piece of hair, a drop of blood, lick the tear from Odette’s skin, and know every little thing about Odette, know the intiricacies of every bespoke organ in her body,know what made Odette Odette.

Muffled by a pillow, Odette asked, “Are you being weird?”

Felicity froze. “Er-“

“I don’t mind but-“

Odette rolled over, to catch Felicity’s eyes in the light dark under the duvet. “Don’t you think there’s better things we could be doing with our time?”

As it turned out, there were indeed much better things for Felicity to do with Odette than be weird about her bodily fluids.


End file.
